User blog:Meta07/Fanfic: Eternal Wars - Chapter 14
You can read the other chapters here! Chapter 14: Intrusion and Intervention 'Ledyanomgorode Central Park, 2:00 PM' Douglas: We've been here for quite some time... Sean: A way out still hasn't been found yet?! Kohaku: Well, no! And STOP ORDERING US TO DO STUFF WHILE YOU'RE JUST SITTING THERE SMOKING AND GIVING US LUNG CANCER! Sean: Huh? YOU DARE... Bill: SEAN!!! Douglas: *sigh* ...I just wish we can just fly out of here like how we fell in... Byzantine: Wait, fly out of here? Douglas: Huh? Oh, yeah. No, forget it, that's impossi.. (Note: From now one, 2 dots will signify that the character is interrupted mid-sentence) Byzantine: Why, that's a brilliant idea! Douglas: Huh? But I thought no one of us can fly... Byzantine: Yes, it's very true. However, someone other than us can! Douglas: Huh? What do you... AH! That's right! You're a Channeler, right? Byzantine: Yep, finally I can be useful at last! Teehee! Douglas: So,... who are you going to channel? Byzantine: Uhm... someone who can fly... well, my sister! Douglas: Huh? But I thought your sister is well and alive...? :S Byzantine: Well, yes, but I can use telepathy and ask her if she permits me to switch bodies with her... Douglas: That stuff is possible too?! :S Byzantine: Of course! After all, I'm the little sister of the greatest magician around! Don't mistake me for some cheap channelers who mask themselves and blabber in order to earn some living! Douglas: Ok then, please do... Byzantine: *uses telepathy* Sis... sis... uhm... Roma: Yes? Byzantine: Can you please switch bodies with me? We're in an emergency and need your flying spells. Roma: Well, fine then. I've never experienced switching bodies, it might be fun... I'm currently free anyway... Byzantine: Ok, arigatou then. Here goes... Byzantine and Roma then switch places. Byzantine's body slowly transforms to Roma's and vice versa. Sean: Hey! It's Ms. Hideous Witch! Roma: Wow geez, thanks. So... what do you need help here, in this little basement? And is this smell... TOBACCO?! Sean: *blows smoke* So uh... Your little sister said that you can help us go out of this place by giving us the abilities to fly... Roma: *cough* *cough* I really...hate... smokers... *cough* anyway, *cough* yes, that's true, but *cough* stop smoking or it's gonna deplete my mana! *cough* Bill: *takes Sean's cigar* Stop already! This is not a smoking room! Azura: Hey, there's a sign here! "This is a no-smoking area. If you're found out to be smoking, you'll be fined based on the current regulations." Kohaku: How come we didn't see that earlier... Roma: Ok then, if you really want to fly, then be ready. I only have enough mana left to do this once, thanks to your cigars, Mr. Sniper! Sean: *gulp* Roma: Heavenly Wings of... eh... Angels! Douglas: Ok, admit it, those so-called "spell names" are just for show, aren't they? OH WOAH! Suddenly, Everyone grows wings. Roma: You can fly out yourself now. Douglas: Huh? I suddenly feel like I can fly naturally even though I've never flown before! Azura: Well I'm a goddess so it's only natural! Myriad: By the looks of it and by a goddess' definition, you're most certainly not a goddess. Anyway, the group then manages to fly out of the basement, to find them inside the great park again. Roma: Well, I guess that's it. See you later! Ehehe... Roma's body then changes back to Byzantine. Miyu: Ah, welcome back! Byzantine: Gnnn....gnnnnnhhh... Kohaku: Anou... Byzantine-san...? :S Byzantine: Chotto matte... *uses telepathy* SIS!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU WERE IN THE BATHROOM WITH KENSHI-SAMA AND ATURYA-TENNOU-SAMA?! >:( Sean: O_O Damn! I sure wish I had those Channeling and Body-Switching abilities! O_O Roma: Huh? You didn't ask! And I thought it was irrelevant... Aturya: (Yes, yes it was relevant, Roma...) Bill: Well anyway, what do we do now? Myriad: Well, now we go out of this park and continue our mission. There're some guards right there so we should watch our mo.. Daryan C.: *emerges from a bunch of leaves* Phew! Finally able to breath some air at last! You Japaneses have all sorts of awesome abilities, huh? That's so great! Myriad: ... Kohaku: ... Byzantine: ... Miyu: *sigh*... Daryan C.: Uhm... what's with the heavy atmosphere? :3 Myriad: *grabs Daryan* RUN! YOU IDIOT!!! The group starts running like wild beasts Daryan C.: A...ACK! WHAT IS THIS FOR?! Myriad: Don't you realize what you had just done?! We're supposed to be spies here! Daryan C.: Huh? But... Kohaku: Even though I've tutored you so much, you just can't become smarter, huh? Daryan C.: *gulp* Guards: THEY'RE JAPANESE INTRUDERS! GET THEM!!! Myriad: Gnnnnh... what to do now... Byzantine: I've got an idea... *uses telepathy* Sis! Roma: Yes? Byzantine: You are with tennou-sama, right? Can you please ask her to send Haruka-sama here right now?! We've been found out! We need an escape plane fast! Somewhere around where she landed would be fine! Roma: Ok, got it! Tennou-sama, anou... may I have a request? Aturya: Of course, do speak. Roma: Byzantine's group is in danger. They need an escape plane to return here right away. Can you please send Haruka to assist them? Byzantine said she could land somewhere near the place where she dropped them. Aturya: Yes, I'd be glad to. *calls Haruka* Haruka? Haruka: Yes, tennou-sama? Aturya: Byzantine's group at Deshion is in danger! Can you go there and escort them back? Somewhere near where you first landed should be fine. Haruka: Yes, I'll do it. B...but... I doubt if I can make it in time... Aturya: Well, I know you're working on an important project, but use that hypersonic Concorde plane you've just built! Haruka: B...BUT... That plane is... Aturya: DO IT! Haruka: Y...yes, tennou-sama... *trembles* Back at the main group at Deshion... Guards: GET THEM! WE'RE ALMOST THERE! Myriad: Ugh... this is bad... we can't keep running forever like this! I'm already feeling tired, and they're actually faster than us! Kohaku: Maybe there is something I can do... *creates black hole* ENTER THIS BLACK HOLE, MINNA (everyone)! Sean: Well it's not going to shred us to pieces, right? Kohaku: Just... DO IT! The whole group enters the black hole, just to find themselves exiting from another black hole. Sean: Where... is this place? Myriad: We're on the right track! Just some more and we will get there! Sean: Huh? Kohaku: Warp jumps! We teleported a short distance using my black hole! Sean: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT TO SEND US OUT OF THE BASEMENT IN THE FIRST PLACE?! >:( Kohaku: It's very mana-consuming, you know! I only use it in seriously emergency situations! Myriad: Anyway, we have to be always on the run! The park guards have already informed the police! Now they'll chase us everywhere! In fact, some of them are already behind us now! Kohaku: Roger! *creates another black hole* And so the group keep using warp jumps to escape from the police and go to the rendezvous point. After a while, they finally get there. But Haruka is still not there yet. Kohaku: No... what now? Byzantine: I guess we don't have any choice but wait... *sigh* I doubt if calling Haruka was the best idea... the way from Japana to here is not short... Kohaku: No, Byzantine-san, you did the best you can. Myriad: The police is already behind us! Police: THEY'RE THE INTRUDERS! GET THEM! Byzantine: Please... Haruka-sama... Suddenly, a black hypersonic plane approaches. Haruka: HURRY! MINNA-SAN! Haruka then lands her plane, and the group enters the plane. Then, Haruka takes off right away while the police can't do anything about it. They've completed their getaway successfully! Byzantine: Doumo arigatou gozaimashita (thank you very very very much), Haruka-sama! Anou... Haruka-sama? Haruka: *huff puff* Th...this plane is... unfinished... Sean: WHAT?! Are you trying to kill us with this or.. Bill: SEAN! Don't be rude! This is an emergency escape plane! We may have been sent to custody and executed by the police if it wasn't for this! Byzantine: Haruka-sama, you look so tired! Haruka: This plane is... huff... unfinished... puff... especially... huff... the cockpit's ventilation system... puff... Byzantine: No... no way... Kohaku: The cockpit doesn't have enough air! That... that means... Haruka-san must have been suffocated over time! Byzantine: NO! HARUKA-SAMA! Haruka: huff... If I used a slower plane... puff... I wouldn't have gotten there in time... huff... so... puff... just come to the passenger's room... huff... Byzantine: *sobs* Haruka-sama... Sean: Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go! Kohaku: Right... Arigatou- Haruka-san,... for resucing... us... *collapses* Miyu: KOHAKU-CHAN! Myriad: It must have been those warp jumps! She said it was very mana-consuming, so using many of them continuously must have completely depleted her energy! Sean: Well then, I guess you should carry her to your seat, Miyu. Miyu: H...hai! Bill: No, Sean, YOU carry her! Sean: Huh? Why me?! Bill: Well, you've always been disrespectful towards her, and you always argue with her! Do you think she's fine with that? This is the time to atone for that! Sean: Ugh... fine... Meanwhile, at Deshion's government... 'Deshion Government, 3:15 PM' Police Chief: Premier Damon, there were some Japanese intruders at Ledyanomgorode, and now they've escaped! Decker: ... is that so? Well then... *red glaring eyes* DESTROY LEDYANOMGORODE!!! Police Chief: WHAT?! But... Decker: *slams* DESTROY IT! THE WHOLE CITY! USE ALL OF OUR BOMBERS! Daryan B.: Hehe... gladly, sir! Police Chief: B...but... Decker: I HAVE TO DESTROY THAT CITY SO THAT THE JAPANESES CAN'T ESCAPE! AND EVEN IF THEY HAVE ALREADY ESCAPED, THAT CITY WOULD STILL HAVE TO BE PUNISHED BECAUSE SOMEONE THERE HAS PROTECTED THEM AND LET THEM ESCAPE! *slams* Police Chief: *gulp* O...ok, sir... but, I still think... *gulp* destroying a whole city is too much... Decker: Oh,... you're against me now? *glares* Police Chief: *gulp* N...no, sir! Decker: EXECUTE HIM! Police Chief: WHAT?! B...but... AAAAAAHHH!!! The Police Chief then gets executed. Decker: Also, declares an official war with Japana, stating that they've invaded us! Then, we'll start using all of our weapons! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Now, back at the protagonists... 'Japana Palace (Outside), 3:45 PM' Kenshi and Aturya is shown eagerly looking at the sky, while Aturya is biting her nails hoping Haruka would be back safely. But then, Hate runs towards them. Hate: IT'S NOT GOOD, TENNOU-SAMA! Decker has officially declared a full-scale war with us. They're going to use their whole army this time! Aturya: WHAT?! But... Hate: He said he had to do this because we've sent troops to invade them first! Aturya: Does he mean Azura's group?! Ugh! That guy always find reasons for war in the smallest of things! Just like last time... gnnh... Kenshi: ... Suddenly, Haruka's plane approaches and lands. Aturya, Kenshi and Hate then come close to the plane. Sean: Phew! Now I don't have to worry about the plane suddenly exploding anymore! How good! O hai there, Aturya! Yo! Kenshi! Scientist girl! Kenshi: *facepalms* Yoru: Glad to see you again, Hate-chan! I wish you a myriad years of longevity, Tennou-sama! (seriously, Meta, are you planning to give me only one line per chapter?!) Kido: (And seriously, Meta, I'm the typical shady type, stop reminding readers of my existence!) Aturya: (Seriously, Yoru, just "Good afternoon" or something is enough. It's not like any human or monkey can really live a myriad years anyway!) Hate: Good afternoon, Yoru-san! Muah! Byzantine: KENSHI-SAMA! HATE-SAMA! ANYONE! HURRY! Haruka-sama... she... SHE'S DYING! Then, everyone gets down from the plane. Then, Haruka opesn the cockpit, but as she's trying to get to the ground, she collapses and falls down. Aturya: HARUKA! Wh...what happened?! Kohaku: Tennou-sama, the cockpit's ventilation system was unfinished and unoperational! She ran out of air and was suffocated! Aturya: WHAT?! Haruka... she... ugh... It was all my fault! She herself said that the plane might be functional, but unfinished, but I never thought it would endanger the pilot's life this much! Gnnnh... Kenshi: Don't worry, tennou-sama. She only sacrificed for the best. If Myriads and Azura wereheld custody, then all hopes might have been lost! Aturya: I know, but... anou... DOES ANYONE HAVE AN OXYGEN MASK OR ANYTHING? Hate: I brought one! Some doctors ordered some experimental portable oxygen masks from the Research Center, so I currently have many! Hate then equips Aturya with a portable oxygen mask. Byzantine & Kenshi: Arigatou gozaimasu, Hate-san! We'll take her to the infirmary. Haruka is then taken to the royal infirmary. Kohaku: Haruka-san... get well soon... Myriad: ...Your Majesty, should I tell Mizuki about this? Aturya: ...Don't. I know she's Haruka's best friend, but she's currently working on a really great operation. She'll probably go mental over this, and I don't want that happen. Myriad: You are always so logical, huh? Aturya: Plus it's only a lack of air. She'll get well soon enough once she has breathen enough, no? Myriad: ...No. There was something else lacking in that plane other than the cockpit's ventilation system. I was in that plane, and it seemed like an unfinished testing version as a whole. The whole structure was barely ready, and on top of all, the ECS as a whole is just awry, especially on the crews part. I think she suffered from air pressure too, especially when flying at that hypersonic speed. Aturya: WHAT?! You mean... no way... Myriad: Yes. In the worst scenario, some of her organs may have been overpressed and broken. It was a miracle how she could get here at all, really. Aturya: No... what have I done... I killed my best pilot... my guardian... and a key part of the oncoming operation... gnnh... Myriad: Well, she's not dead yet. In fact, aren't you all trying to keep her alive? Aturya: ... Myriad: Besides... I believe you made the best choice you could. You didn't know that plane was that unfinished, right? As a leader, your choices sometimes can't benefit everyone, but you did choose the choice that you think would benefit your country the most. Aturya: Did I? But it was just an instant of rush and improper thinking. I didn't consider Mizuki's operation at all! Myriad: Well, using my book was your first priority plan, right? Mizuki's operation was just a Plan B, in case everything goes awry, like this... Aturya: You're always so cold and composed, huh? That's why they call you the "Snow Professor"... Myriad: And are you any less cold? You risked killing your own Sakura Guardian and ace pilot, as well as forfeiting your grand operation just to rescue a small group of people. Aturya: Guh... Myriad: Oh, and... I've always been curious on something. If she's really that important, then how come she's just a Captain? Aturya: ...It's just because of some age restrictations left over from the old times, but I must admit Haruka and Mizuki are the de facto generals of the Air Force and the Navy, respectively... Myriad: Then how come Kenshi is a legitimate general? Aturya: Well, because she's pretty much my second-in-command, and because she's older than the other two. For some reasons the law stated that you can be promoted straight to General once you're 22 years old... Myriad: Ah, I see. Aturya: ... Myriad: ... Daryan C.: Uhm... why is everyone so grim? Did I do something wrong? Kohaku: I don't want to see your face anymore... Byzantine and Kenshi then come back from the infirmary. Byzantine: I... I've got Haruka's health report, Tennou-sama... Aturya: How's she? Byzantine: She... quite some of her organs got overpressed and damaged... Aturya: DAMN!!! Myriad: Please keep calm, Your Majesty. Byzantine: *gulp* Aturya: Wh...what have I done! Without Haruka... Byzantine: Uhm... She can still make a full recovery, Tennou-sama. She's not dead yet. Aturya: How long will it take, then? Byzantine: Anou... one or two months... I guess... Aturya: That means we won't be able to initiate Mizuki's operation! Without Haruka, it just... it's gonna fail completely! Hate: Anou... but... Myriad: Mizuki alone is enough. Aturya: Huh? Hate: *sigh* Yes, I think so. She's my Vice Director, I know her well. She's a genius! Even Haruka admitted that Mizuki can be much better than her, even though she normally acts dumb and air-headed, so I guess in times like this... it's better to let Mizuki handle it alone than not doing anything. Myriad: Exactly. You planned to get the dream couple to lead the grand operation, right? Well, Haruka is injured, so that's impossible now. But if Haruka could get here, then Mizuki can lead the operation alone. It's gonna be very hard, but it's possible! Aturya: ...Ok then, I'll call Mizuki... I just fear that she'll go all crybaby and mental... here goes... *calls Mizuki* Mizuki? Mizuki: Yes, Tennou-sama? I'm ready to receive your orders. Aturya: Can you... anou... lead the operation alone? Haruka has been injured and won't be able to participate in it... I'm really really sorry... Mizuki: ...Don't worry, Tennou-sama. I'll do that, and succeed. Just count on me. Aturya: Huh? Mizuki: When you ordered Haruka to rescue Myriad, I knew this was gonna happen. I even thought Haruka may die! To hear that she's still alive, I'm really glad. For taking care of her and keeping her well... doumo arigatou gozaimashita (thank you very very very much)! Aturya: H...huh? Mizuki: Don't worry, Tennou-sama, I can do this. I've learnt some of Haruka's tactics by working with her, and I know what's best for a naval operation. Plus, Haruka has put all her hopes on this operation, so I can't fail her. You put your hopes in this operation too, because you reserved all your strongest forces for this, so I can't fail you either. Hate helped me to build the new flagship and cheered me up on this, so I can't fail her too. This is the deciding point of our war, so I just can't fail everyone. Don't cancel this operation, Tennou-sama, just count on me! *smiles* It's gonna be ok... Aturya: ... *closes phone* M...Mizuki... *sobs* s...she's indeed more composed than I thought... *sniffs* I've always underestimated her... *kneels* In the end... *cries* In the end, I'm the one who became a crybaby, ain't I? *cries wildly* (insert onomatopoeia for dramatic crying here) ???: Anou... Kenshi: *smiles* Calm down, Tennou-sama. That's a really bad image for an Empress! Myriad: *smiles* ???: A...Anou... Hate: Ah, here you are! ???: Anou... If your main plan is to convince people to not following Decker anymore, then I guess I can help. Kohaku: Huh? You are... No way... Azura: MIRAI-CHAAAAAAN~!!! THE GODDESS OF MUSIC!!! Kohaku: CAN YOU SIGN ON THIS PAPER FOR ME?!!! SQUEEEEEEE~... Douglas: Uh... what's with the ruckus? Yoru: Don't you know? She's MiRAi, the most popular idol in this country! Wait here a bit, I'm gonna take a photo of her! Douglas: Geez... Whatever. I have never been into idols much... Byzantine: Just wait until you hear her sings... Bill: I've heard her! Gonna ask for an autograph right now! Douglas, do you want one? Douglas: Eh... no thanks! I don't even know her. :S MiRAi: A...anou... arigatou gozaimasu, minna-sama. But, I'm here to try helping with the war... Kenshi: Huh? MiRAi: Hate-san is actually my friend. She called and told me everything. Don't worry, I'm sure I can help with this. I'm an ace at conversing people with my music! Azura: That's right, no devil can stand from the goddess' music desu yo! Aturya: *sniffs* Now... even an idol is helping... *sniffs* Ok then, I accept you as one of our troops! MiRAi: Doumo arigatou gozaimashita, Tennou-sama! *elegant maid-like bow* Random Messenger: TENNOU-SAMA! DESHION HAS ALREADY BEGUN THE WAR! THEY'VE SENT TROOPS TO THE BORDER! Aturya: Ok then. Hate, go help Mizuki with the operation. Everyone else, follow Kenshi to the battlefield! Everyone except Douglas and Sean: ROGER! Douglas and Sean: Ugh... I'm tired... Douglas: Wait, aren't you a soldier yourself?! After a while... at a certain dock... 'Ikoto Port, 6:00 PM' Hate: The new ship is coming along really well huh? I'm glad we could build it in time. Mizuki: Yeah... *sigh* This ship is everything. *serious, worried face* CHAPTER 14 END Profiles Unlocked/Updated! Hoshiranon Miraiko the Idol Monkey (Age 16): The most popular idol of Japana, with the stage name MiRAi. She's a friend of Hate, and is willing to help Japana with the war. Apparently is really good at conversing people to the good side using her music. Not much else is known right now. Myriad Knigaistiny the Monkey Teacher (Updated): She's apparently Aturya's good friend, being able to talk to her in a friendly way shamelessly. Also known as the "Snow Professor" due to her cool and logical demeanor. --COMMENTARY-- Azura: WAAAAAHH!!! MIRAI-SAMA IS SO COOL!!! Bill: Hey, MiRAi, one more photograph please? MiRAi: A...anou... Douglas: Seriously, why are you all squeeing over her even though she hasn't really done anything in the series yet?! >_> Byzantine: Well, so haven't you. *giggles* Douglas: Oh shut up... MiRAi: Life of an idol is indeed very stressful, ne... Technical Weapons Aturya: Greetings. Today I'm just gonna talk briefly about a vehicle, what almost took Haruka's life... JAC-7 Concorde: A hypersonic passenger aircraft intended for emergency rescues. Only one unfinished testing model was built just recently by Haruka's team. It was inspired by the old French-British Concorde, and can go to a ludicrous speed of over 7000 km/h, being able to reach Ledyanomgorode in just over half an hour. Fanfic-Only Skills Byzantine: Body-Switching: Can use telepathy and switch bodies with another alive magician if said magician has enough mana and agrees with the body-switch. Usually use this to switch places with her sister. Kohaku: Portal Warp-Jump: Uses her black hole to teleport people to a decent distance. Is very mana-consuming. Next Chapter Preview Douglas: BLOONS?! What are they doing here?! O_O Myriad: So Deshion has indeed worked together with the Bloons. They are sending an indestructible object, so we must stay aware... Nothing could pass through its Absolute Defense armor! Azura: Don't worry, It's MiRAi-san's showtime! MiRAi appears on the concert stage, raising her hand on the sky. MiRAi: Good morning everyone, *does cute finger gun* MiRAi desu! This battlefield is MINE now! Look forward to Chapter 15, Stronger than Any Weapon! Thank you very much for reading this series! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Eternal Wars